Awkward
by makuroshi
Summary: Gou visits Rin Tokyo. Things get awkward. Written for First Annual Iwatobi Christmas Fest 2013 on AO3.


**Awkward**

**Pairing: Rin/Haruka**

A/N: Written for dryswallow in First Annual Iwatobi Christmas Fest~ Prompt: Romantic RinHaru and Rin-Gou sibling akwardness. Enjoy!

* * *

Gou knocks on the door, and waits for a response. When she is greeted by silence, she glances at the nameplate fastened onto the wall just to make sure.

There is no mistaking it. This is her brother's house.

Gou sighs and fiddles with the package in her hands, the rustling of the plastic bag breaking the eerie stillness. She has been asked to deliver some special homemade food her mother made, and though it gives her trouble to travel all the way to Tokyo just for a trivial thing, Gou does it anyway. Besides, she does miss Rin, and this is a perfect chance for her to meet him after their separation when Rin moved away as soon as he graduated.

There are some faint noises coming from inside the house, and a loud thud follows. It seems that Rin is in after all. Out of courtesy, Gou knocks again, her feelings a tad bit unsettled when the thought of her older brother wanting to avoid her floats in her mind. Still no response. When she turns the doorknob, she is surprised to find that it's unlocked. The door makes a squeaky sound as it opens slowly, revealing the interior.

"Onii-chan, I'm coming in, okay?" Gou calls out, closing the door carefully behind her. "Seriously, it's not safe to leave your door unlo—" Gou halts and freezes on the spot. The split second feels like forever -a torturous forever- as she stares at the tangled mess of muscles and limbs in front of her.

Oh no.

Those are _no_t brother and Haruka-senpai, right?

Unfortunately (or fortunately) for Gou, the two boys fervently making out in the middle of the hallway are indeed Rin and Haruka, and Gou doesn't know whether to laugh in amusement or cry in agony at their shocked and traumatized faces.

"Ummm, Gou, this is— we- umm, long time no see?" Rin stutters and his face flushes, brighter than Gou has ever remembered seeing. Haru shuffles and wriggles out from beneath Rin's embrace, poking his head out and supplying an equally useless "Hey."

* * *

"So, since when have you… you know, started… dating?" Gou finally asks when they have settled down in the kitchen, the homemade food laid out on the table in all its splendid glory.

"Third year of high school," Haru says nonchalantly, chopsticks already heading towards the grilled mackerel dish on one of the plates.

"Haru!" Rin exclaims, scandalized that Haru is being so frank and open with his own little sister. "Stop taking it so lightly!"

"Look, she knows already, so might as well spill it all," Haru replies, intently gazing on the piece of mackerel in his plate. "He confessed first, by the way."

"HARU!"

By the end of Gou's visit, she knows that her big brother and her former senior wear matching comfy knitted sweaters, are extremely sappy around each other when they think no one is looking, scratch each other's backs while watching the television, and can get into a heated argument just as fast as they can passionately make up again. It's safe to say that she will always knock and wait before entering the next time she ever drops by.

* * *

Gou lays in her bed that night, unable to get the scarring mental image of her beloved brother and the senior she respects so much shoving tongue into each other's throats. The relationship in itself is fine for her, but the fact that Rin has kept it a secret from her makes her feel a little offended. Just as she is about to fall asleep, her phone beeps and the screen flashes white. Gou opens it to read a message, and smiles when she sees an attached photograph of a book with her pictures pasted onto it, from the time she was a baby until her second year of high school. The caption in the message makes her cheeks feel warm and her heart leap in joy.

'_Rin loves you very much. Just thought that you should know that. -Haruka'_

Gou doesn't see it, but had she squinted harder, she could've seen the list of boys' names -specifically those who have expressed their attraction towards her- at the bottom corner of the page shown in the photograph, crossed out one by one by none other than Matsuoka Rin, the overprotective brother.

* * *

A/N: Somehow, I'm not quite satisfied with how this turned out. Maybe because it's too short? I do have a plan of writing a longer, elaborate version of this, with more Rin-Gou siblings interactions, but we'll see. Reviews/comments/favorites are welcomed! I'd love to hear your feedback! :)


End file.
